


Elita One, Arcee and Hot Rod #2

by Camfield



Series: Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Hot Rod, Arcee, Elita One<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Warnings: ‘Breastfeeding’ with robots having semi accurate human breasts.  ROOBS!  Sticky style.<br/>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p><p>Follows the first Elita One, Arcee and Hot Rod ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elita One, Arcee and Hot Rod #2

Hot Rod cycled his optics to try and get rid of the static in his feed. He needed some Energon, they all did, but the last few raids had gone badly. Chromia was so low on energy that they’d put her in stasis to keep her safe, just in case they couldn’t get more than a few cubes this trip.

He was hiding right now. With Chromia out for the count, the rest of the femmes had needed to go on the raid, just to make sure there was enough firepower. So he’d been hidden with a kiss and an order to keep quiet until someone came to get him or to power down into stasis himself if they couldn’t get back to him in time.

He’d drifted into recharge, tank cramping in hunger, optics too dry to even cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A gentle shake and happy voice had awoken him.

“We did it Roddy, we got the Energon!”

His systems rebooted as quickly as they could, gyros spinning as he heaved himself to his pedes and tried to orient without falling over. His tank was so cramped, his body so weak that he could only hold himself where he’d stood, legs shaking with the effort to keep his tiny body upright.

“I have some? Please?” 

It was a desperate plea, his hands were clenching at his sides as he asked Arcee. She scooped him up, optics happy and sad at the same time and opened her chest plates to reveal full pouches to Hot Rod. 

His mouth worked for a second, and then he nearly slammed himself against her chest. Closing his mouth with the utmost care around her mesh nub and suckling gently at first, then in deeper and deeper draughts as it flowed into his mouth.

Arcee just cradled him close, optics bright with unshed tears as Hot Rod trembled in her grasp. Her fingers held tightly in his paint bare hand as he, for the first time since they’d found him, drank his fill.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elita One gathered her femmes and they all held each other close, celebrating the successful raid that would leave them with Energon for a vorn or more, if they rationed right. Hot Rod was being passed around, suckling from each of them with happy smiles and coos, pets and kisses as his systems tried to get him back into good order. Each of them held him, even gruff Chromia and Firestar had taken turns, delighting in keeping the only sparkling in ages alive, and now, healthy.


End file.
